Did he who made the Lamb make thee?
by Nitpicky
Summary: After Damon attacks Bonnie, she can only think of doing one thing-killing him. But when she gets to know his past Bonnie questions the ultimate battle between good and evil. Can the Lamb lie with the Lion?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie woke up and touched her neck, she was sure she could still feel the heavy bite, but her skin deceived her as it was still smooth, like she was never attacked at all. She now knew the truth about it all from Elena, but it was hard to understand all at once.

Of course once she had begun to accept that she was a witch she had started to consider the possibility of other supernatural beings existing, but this was all too soon.

Bonnie was unconsciously stroking the place on her neck while deep in thought. She could no longer consider herself human, and now she had two more people to add to the list? Bonnie was quite disturbed that she could now seen in the same category as that animal though, that beast which was probably the cause of all the "animal attacks" that had been happening recently. Bonnie wondered how much humanity could really be left in the two brothers. Stephen was able to show empathy, and was quite caring towards Elena, though she felt that even with the fact that he had revealed he was a vampire, there were still many more secrets hidden away in his sunken eyes. On the other hand, Damon, was animalistic, psychotic and manipulating, a much more realistic portrayal of what a vampire was, a monster-something to be afraid of. Bonnie shuddered to think all the horrible things Damon had done to her friend Caroline, and those even less fortunate. Caroline had been continually assaulted by Damon, while still she still craved his existence; he was an animal, a thoughtless heartless animal. He was the first real embodiment of evil Bonnie had encountered in her short life, and everyone in mystic falls was his prey. Bonnie realized her hand was still up against her neck, with a deep sigh she released her hand. This conscious movement made her think back to Damon's attack on her own body, she could not help but think of those pitless black eyes glaring at her and his jagged fangs baring down on her neck, she winced at the memory, her body had been frozen in place, she could do nothing to stop her aggressor. The grotesque image of the vampire was fixed behind her eyelids. Bonnie never wanted to be in such a position again, she did not want to be helpless.

Bonnie shuddered at that idea that she could become a vampire in the next couple of days due to Stephan's blood in her system, well as long as she didn't die she would be okay, and she'd been doing that for at least 17 years right?

Still sitting in bed Bonnie drew herself slowly out of these dark thoughts. It was 7:30 am. and she needed to get dressed and return the normal schedule of things in order not to arouse suspicion from her Gran or anyone else for that matter. For now, she would surrender and ignore the evil that she learned of but she promised herself, once she felt strong enough she would rid Mystic Falls of him forever. With this decision in place, Bonnie got up, got dressed and tried to pretend that she wasn't in the middle of a grave turning point in her life.

"Rise and shine pumpkin, you're almost late." Grams said while softly knocking on the door.

"It's alright I'm ready!" Bonnie said while trying to not let her voice waiver.

"Is something wrong sugar?" Her grandmother answered while opening her bedroom door.

_Shit_, Bonnie thought to herself, her grandmother was _fucking psychic_ also how was she going to hide this from her? Bonnie felt her Grandmother's gaze boring into her. At that moment, Bonnie's phone rang loudly, interrupting anything Bonnie's grandmother was about to say.

"Sorry, Grams gotta take this" _Thank you_,_ Elena_, Bonnie thought silently to herself, as she rushed passed her grandmother while answering Elena's call.

"Hi Elena, um... what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Hey Bonnie, I need to talk about yesterday and uhh... I'm thinking maybe we could skip a class or two?" Bonnie was silent for a moment, and answered a struggled "yeah" to her friend. Bonnie then hung up the phone and proceeded to leave for school.

"What was that about honey?" Grams asked sweetly. Bonnie bit her lip, she could not lie to her grandmother.

"Umm, nothing Elena just wanted to talk to me, she's having some problems" Grams searched her granddaughter's face, and gave a satisfied sigh.

"I hope that she will be able to get through her problems" Grams said, while giving an all knowing nod. Just how much Grams knew Bonnie could never be sure. With that, Bonnie turned to leave shutting the front door behind her.

As Bonnie walked to school, she thought more about what Elena would exactly be wanting to talk about. She hoped maybe Elena would tell her it was all a bad dream, maybe she would tell her that Damon and Stephan had left, and maybe even better that the supernatural world did not exist, and she was normal, and no one had died from animal attacks it was all just some sick joke.

************

Bonnie got to school, and instead of going inside like the other students she cut into the forest to meet Elena in their designated meeting place. They didn't cut class often but over the years the two friends had found themselves drawn to this particular clearing in the forest and soon after it became their unspoken meeting place. While walking in the forest Bonnie took in her surroundings, she was surprised that she was still able to find any sort of comfort in the damp smell of the forest. The leaves were in the midst of falling and she was surrounded in a myriad of colour. As Bonnie approached the clearing she could see Elena's huddled form sitting quite still on a dead log. Bonnie approached Elena and placed a kind hand on her shoulder. Elena looked up slowly, Bonnie studied he friends face, Elena's eyes were sunken and were ringed with dark circles, and she realized that her friend had probably not gotten a lot of sleep.

"Hey..." Bonnie said softly. She let her hand fall away from Elena's shoulder.

"Hey" Elena gave a relieved smile. She lifted herself off the log in order to be eye level with Bonnie. Elena put her hands on Bonnie shoulders and lightly squeezed. "We have to do something" She said finally. "I've known Stephan and Damon's secret for the past few weeks but I have had no one to talk to, and I felt helpless before you found out." Bonnie searched her friends face for some sort of answer she breathed out softly.

"I am here now, what should we do?" Bonnie cautiously placed her hand over Elena's. Elena's face darkened.

"I talked to Stephan, the vampires that you were supposed to release yesterday can still get out with the right power, and with Damon still alive it's only a matter of time before he finds a way to release them. Stephan says he'll help us but I think that if anyone has a chance at killing any vampires in this town it's you. Yesterday when Emily controlled your body, you did-you could do so many things..."

Bonnie bit her lip; she was gripped by fear at the prospect of soon facing her aggressor. She couldn't say anything.

"I know, I know he attacked you and youre scared but if we don't do anything no one will, Stephan will never be a match for Damon unless he drinks human blood, Damon is still very strong he'll never stop." Bonnie nodded solemnly, she was afraid but Elena was right too many people had died, and Bonnie might just have the power to stop him. Bonnie opened her mouth slowly trying to form the right words.

"How do we stop a vampire?"

************

Please review if you enjoyed it, I will be sure to update ASAP. The title is from Tyger, Tyger by William Blake. The characters do not belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie sat on the hardwood floor of her bedroom and breathed in. She was alone again, afraid that she would relapse into the torturing thoughts of the task ahead, Bonnie breathed out. On of the things she had taught herself after discovering her abilities was that she always had to maintain a certain level of control over her emotions, any strong release of emotion could trigger her magic, Bonnie took another breath. If she couldn't control her powers she wouldn't be able to kill Damon.

Elena had talked about how she wanted to get rid of Damon, in the forest but she had no real idea of how. Of course Elena told her about the usual wooden-stake-in-heart, but as to how the wooden stake would get into his heart Elena wasn't too sure. This part of the plan Bonnie was to be responsible for, which was--essentially the whole plan. Shortly after this it had started raining heavily, so she and Elena decided to cut their secret meeting short in order to get to school so they wouldn't miss the next class. Bonnie spent the rest of the day mildly distracted by her thoughts. As usual, Caroline hadn't noticed that she and Elena had skipped without her and so the rest of the day proceeded as normal as it could get.

And now Bonnie found herself sitting on the floor slowly breathing in and out. She let her chest rise and fall one more time. She got up off the floor and brushed off her knees. Of course Bonnie could cry her heart out to the world of the unfairness of the task that had been thrust upon her, but she was on the verge of becoming a full adult, she could no longer run to Grams for help. This was her task and her task alone.

Where to start?

Bonnie started off by switching on her computer; she didn't want to consult her grandmothers spell books just yet, she needed to get some sort of vague background on both vampire and witch mythology. An old spell book would just never be as concise as a well written Wikipedia article. Bonnie smiled a little at the thought. _Vampires, vampire mythology, pagan mythology…_Bonnie spent hours looking at different articles trying to get more of a clue of what she had to do. Some interesting pieces of information Bonnie found were, that a vampires emotions before turning are exaggerated in death. Many shamans and old religions believed in celestial and earth spirits which could help direct an individuals abilities, the best was to communicate to these spirits is through meditation. Finally, the last piece of the internet was the various methods of protection against vampires.

In the end though the best piece of advice came not of the internet, but a quote she had pasted to her monitor "Know thy self, know thy enemy." This simple quote got Bonnie to think in a whole new direction. Bonnie's eyes widened, she quickly grabbed her cell phone and called Elena.

"What is it?" Elena asked bypassing any "Hi" or "Hello", there was a sense of urgency in her voice.

"I think I have an idea, or at least I know where to start. Can I come over? And please text Stephen I need him also."

"Ok, Bonnie I'll be waiting for you."

**************

Back at the Salvatore home, Damon spread himself across a couch, kicked his legs up he closed his eyes. He hadn't fed in a week, and he needed to lay low if he was going to get back Katherine. How much had he sacrificed for her? And now because of the witch he was going to have to sacrifice a whole lot more. Damon's thoughts lay scattered all over the place; the only thing he could concentrate on was the fact that he was thirsty. As he lay down and tried to control his growing hunger, he could only imagine himself tearing into the little witch, feeling his teeth slowly sink into her neck. He imagined the witch screaming and writhing underneath him as he felt hot liquid pour into his mouth. At this thought, a ghost like euphoria crept through his body. Damon smiled.

At that moment, Damon heard Stephen come down from his room and head for the door.

"Out to chow on some Bambi, brother?"

"Maybe Damon, I'm on my way to see Elena."

"I thought you were going to leave and go brood in some other sad little town."

"Not while you're still here Damon."

With that Stephan shut the door and left. Damon huffed, he felt restless, he couldn't trust himself to go out and not kill anyone and so he stayed in. He wasn't a creature of control.

**************

When Bonnie reached Elena's house, Elena and Stephen were outside waiting for her.

"What do you have planned?" Elena said as Bonnie approached.

"Inside" Bonnie instructed.

When Bonnie, Elena and Stephen were safely in Elena's bedroom Bonnie began.

"Stephen, before I say anything I need to know if you really want to do this, do you actually want to help kill your brother?"

"He died long ago." Stephen answered; he looked down at the floor.

"Ok then, well my plan isn't exactly down pat but that's because I still need information, from you Stephan and any other way I can get it." Bonnie paused, Stephen and Elena both nodded.

"Damon, is supernaturally unstoppable. I have just begun to develop my powers, and so since physical destruction is out of the question then there's only one other way I can get to Damon. And that's psychologically; so far the only thing that Damon has that is close to a weakness is-"

"-Katherine" Stephen answered quickly.

"Yes Katherine" Bonnie continued. "Since you have also a history with Katherine, Stephen you can tell me about her and her relationship with Damon. I know, I know it is a very touchy subject but this is information I need to know." Elena fidgeted with her fingers a little and looked Bonnie in the eye.

"I know I said I'd like to know about your past life Stephen, but … I don't think I am ready to hear this yet." Stephen looked surprised.

"Oh…" Bonnie was confused.

"Yeah, um I feel really uncomfortable right now, you can talk in my room but I think I'm going to go take a breather." Elena gave Stephen a sorry look and quickly left the room.

After the door shut, Bonnie turned to Stephen. "She'll be ready when she's ready." Stephen nodded solemnly.

"I don't know Bonnie, there's not much to tell from my part, I feel I may leave a lot out of the story. Katherine was a vampire. She compelled me into loving her, I don't know about Damon though. At the time both me and Damon loved her and when we found out we got into a fight with each other. Katherine wanted us to become vampires and live together in eternal bliss with each other. The night before were turned Katherine was apparently with both of us and she gave both of us her blood. The next day she was burned in the Church Fell Fire, seeing her dead both me and Damon fought again this time to the death."

Stephen paused.

"That's what I knew until a week ago when you were possessed by Emily. It turns out, Damon knew that Katherine would be purged in the Church, and so he set up a deal with your ancestor. Under Fell's Church are many vampires waiting to be released."

Bonnie nodded. She felt like she hadn't gained much knowledge from Stephen but she had gained some insight.

The rest of the story was buried under Church Fell.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thank you to all who have been following thus far, that means you! I really appreciate the positive comments. I hope you enjoyed Damon in this chapter, I don't know if I should keep his point of view going on, I you really want to see more of Damon please tell me in the reviews I'll be happy to put more of him. You suggestions are welcome.

Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie stood in front of Fell's Church, the remnants of the old building were scattered everywhere. The only thing that seemed to have stayed in its original positioning was the great stone front wall of the building. Bonnie looked down at the ground around her. How was she supposed to find Katherine? Bonnie couldn't just dig them all up. Katherine could be anywhere under the church, and there were also many other vampires how would she know when she had found the right one? Bonnie walked around the area trying to get some sort of clue. Bonnie was trying to figure out how she could use her magic to find Katherine and then tap into her memories.

The way Bonnie's Grandmother had explained magic to her was that the power came not only from within, but also from the great forces of nature. Her grandmother had said that the oldest witches learned from the Moon herself. This only made more sense to Bonnie since most of the magic she had done was not with words but concentration and thought. Bonnie had not yet tapped into the "Great Forces of Nature". At that thought Bonnie looked up to the sky, 5:00 in the afternoon and the sky was already darkening. A chill would soon set in. Bonnie had told Gran that she would be staying at Elena's, of course this was only a half truth, most of the night Bonnie planned on staying in the forest, trying to find a way to connect with Katherine.

Bonnie dragged her feet in the damp ground as she walked. A chill began to slowly set in and Bonnie shivered. Bonnie knew that the vampires were all still alive underneath the ground. Maybe she could connect to them by reading their thoughts? Bonnie had never done this before, and had no idea as to how to start but she tried anyway. Looking down into the ground Bonnie concentrated, in her mind she repeatedly thought "Hello?" She tried to focus on hearing some sort of response, but none came. Bonnie leaned closer to the ground; she closed her eyes and tried to feel any sort of presence under her feet. Bonnie leaned in even closer and now she was on her hands and knees with her ear very close to the muddy ground. Again, louder in her mind Bonnie asked _Hello is anyone there?_

Suddenly a faint voice answered _I-it-t… w-w-ill …cost …you_. Hearing this Bonnie leapt up suddenly shocked by both what she had heard and that she had actually heard something. With her heart beating rapidly, Bonnie was surprised that she had not fled as her first instinct. Still curious and driven by her goal to kill Damon Bonnie lent back down again into her previous position. Bonnie's body was trembling, but she closed her eyes again thought carefully of her next question and asked _What will it cost, and what am I paying for?_ Bonnie waited for a response. A few moments passed and then the vampire under the ground below her answered _B-l-lood…aa-nnswers._

Bonnie moved away from the ground, disturbed by the request, though she knew there would be nothing else in the world that the vampire would want. Now standing Bonnie asked one more question to the vampire. _How can I trust you?_ Bonnie waited for a reply, a minute passed and nothing happened, Bonnie's brow furrowed as she concentrated even more straining her ears to hear any sort of answer, but the forest was dead silent. Suddenly Bonnie felt her body begin to move without her wanting it to do so. It felt like some force was pushing her towards the ground. Bonnie now lay with her back on the ground but her body was still moving, her arms were in an uncomfortable position and now one leg moved so that it was crossed over the other. This loss of control over her body made Bonnie shake violently trying to get out from whatever spell she was being put under by the vampire. _Stop! What are you doing to me! _Bonnie cried out in her mind. Suddenly her body stopped moving all together and she was completely frozen in place. A voice now answered as though it was being whispered in her ear. _I am making sure we both get what we want witch._ Bonnie's heart was beating so hard she was afraid she would suffer a heart attack. Bonnie built up with the strength to answer the monster. _Show me were Katherine is and I will give you some of my blood._ Suddenly the ground beneath Bonnie began to shake a little, Bonnie realised in horror that it was probably the vampire laughing! After a moment the shaking stopped and Bonnie left her eyelids begin to droop and she was forced into a deep sleep.

When Bonnie opened her eyes again she no longer was herself, in fact she was no longer lying on the ground but walking calmly down a street. Bonnie wasn't really sure were she was or what exactly the vampire had done to her. The place she was walking seemed familiar but she couldn't exactly place where she had seen it. Everything looked a lot older and like she was in some old movie. Bonnie released that she also had no control over this body, it was like she was some kind of spectator in some one else's mind. Bonnie suddenly came to the realisation that she was probably in the memory of the vampire and she was really still in Mystic Falls. 

***************

Hi Guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update I've been in exams and they won't be over for the next two weeks so I just wanted to post something in the meantime and I promise the next chapter will be very long with a lot more interesting interaction to come. So the next post will be in two weeks as always your suggestions and comments are welcome and appreciated. I am very sorry for the cliff-hanger.

Hope my exams go well!!!

Please tell me if you want Damon and Bonnie to interact in the next chapter.

Nitpicky


End file.
